1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical recording and/or reproducing devices, and, more particularly, to a mechanism for moving an optical pickup head of an optical recording and/or reproducing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an optical pickup head records or reproduces information while moving across a recording medium such as a disc. The optical pickup head includes a light source for emitting laser light and an objective lens for focusing the laser to form an optical spot on the disc, so as to read or write information from or to the optical disc. The optical pickup head is driven by an optical pickup head moving mechanism, so that the optical pickup head moves along a path corresponding to a radial direction of the optical disc.
A conventional optical pickup head moving mechanism has a motor, a worm gear connected to a rotor of the motor, and a gear portion attached to the optical pickup head. The gear portion meshes with the worm gear. The motor drives the worm gear to rotate and the gear portion is linearly moved by the worm gear. Thus the optical pickup head is linearly moved in the radial direction of the optical disc correspondingly.
However, the optical pickup head cannot be moved precisely as a pressure between the worm gear and the gear portion sometimes distorts the gear portion and may disengage the worm gear.
Accordingly, a need exists for an optical recording and/or reproducing device resolving the above problem in the industry.